


10 Mini-Fics

by camshaft22



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Sanctuary (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.	Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>
3.  Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time  frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song  starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>
4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Mini-Fics

One- Supernatural

Cheap and Evil Girl- Bree Sharp

Meg walked down the street, smirking as all eyes went to her. She was on a mission but she did enjoy the attention she received. Now if only that pretty Angel would appear and make her task easier. She hasn't minded that kiss. No, no, but it had taken her off guard. It was... hot.

Two- Stargate SG-1

The Lightning Strike (When this Storm ends)- Snow Patrol

Cam stood on the battlefield, waiting for the horn to blow. The Jaffa had gone to civil war and he had been drawn in to the struggle. He was the only one on Earth who fought the Sodan and was Teal'c's student. This was Jaffa Combat, the old ways mixed with the high tech. He would be fighting friends turned enemies, and with enemies turned friends. Cam mourned it but couldn't help but feel the thrill of Combat. He just prayed it would be enough to get him through the battle.

Three- Sanctuary

"You gotta Killer scene there, Man- Queens of the Stone Age

John Druitt is a complicated man. He’s a good, upstanding gentleman… as well as the demon killer. His smile is a razor, his eyes broken glass, able to rip you apart before you can even think, let alone move. But then, Nikola always did like his toys dangerous. So complicated, yet so damn sexy.

Four- Supernatural

Song: Re-Align – Godsmack

Sam had broken the walls down. But instead of crippling him, he just never spoke again. But he and his brother never did need much in the way of words and he was on a quest. The things that he had done as Lucifer were still out there, hanging open like rotting wounds, spilling magic in the plane and making it easier for the creatures in the night to run free. But Sam would put right. Or die trying.

Five- Stargate Atlantis

Song: The Small Print- Muse

Aiden Ford stood on the field of a recent culling, feeling the aches of withdrawl. He was dependent on the drug and would do anything it took. Even sell Atlantis out. They had sold him first. Collateral Damage.  But he had a face and he had a name. But then, so did his new friend. Michael.

Six- Stargate Atlantis

Song: Shot- The Rasmus

John would give anything and everything to someone he loved. He loved so many but couldn’t say the words or even start to reach out. But he could protect them… Be the shield and weapon that kept them safe. His life was meaningless. He would do anything for the people of Atlantis, including die.

Seven- Hawaii Five-O

Song: Aquarius- Within Temptation

Steve tosses in his sleep. It’s one of the first things Danny notices when they start sleeping together. Unable to sleep one night had led to the discovery that he didn’t rest easy. Danny had laid still, just watching as Steve seemed to relive things. Bad things. He wanted to be the one to ease him of whatever it was… But he didn’t think he could. There were parts of Steve that Danny knew he couldn’t touch, lest they shatter his partner. So, he would just rant and rave about other things and never let him know that he knew about his sleeping habits.

Eight- Stargate SG-1/Atlantis

Song: I’ll be yours- Placebo

Cam wanted to give John everything. He wanted to show him that love didn’t have to hurt, didn’t have to be dependent to expectations too high. Most of all, Cam wanted to wash away the hurt, give John something pure.

Nine- Supernatural

Song: Wipe that smile off your face- Our Lady Peace

Uriel faced his brother, Castiel, finally going to settle this. Just the two of them. He didn’t come here, in his female body, for peace. He came to be an Angel of War. Uriel was going to take Heaven and set everything right again. He didn’t like who Castiel decided to sully himself with, so he was going to make him pay for not smiting Balthazhar, for not killing Dean and especially for allowing the Abomination, Sam to live. He was going to win this battle.

Ten- Supernatural

Song: King Nothing- Metallica

Lucifer looked far and wide, surveying his Kingdom. He had won. He had won against God, against the Son, and against his Brothers. Lucifer had shown everyone! The Earth had suffered of course. Several million all dead, only pockets of people alive. But they were his… and he had a lot of demons to house.  



End file.
